mlpfandomcom_uk-20200214-history
Еплджек/Галерея/Найкращий подарунок
My Little Pony: Найкращий подарунок Pinkie meets with Pie and Apple families MLPBGE.png Applejack "friends and family all together" MLPBGE.png Applejack pushing a barrel of apples MLPBGE.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie sing together MLPBGE.png Applejack and Pinkie "no time to spare" MLPBGE.png Apple and Pie families walking toward Sweet Apple Acres MLPBGE.png Apple and Pie families enter Apple family house MLPBGE.png Applejack "the family's almost here" MLPBGE.png Pinkie and Applejack continue singing together MLPBGE.png Pinkie and AJ singing with Apple family MLPBGE.png Pie and Apple families singing together MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie showers her families with confetti MLPBGE.png Mane Six on six-way split-screen MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "I need eight!" MLPBGE.png Twilight teleports away yet again MLPBGE.png Applejack and Pinkie arrive on scene MLPBGE.png Pinkie, AJ, and Rarity watch Twilight's meltdown MLPBGE.png Applejack "traditional holiday meltdown?" MLPBGE.png Rest of the Mane Five and Spike confirm MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle hyperventilating MLPBGE.png Applejack putting Twilight's stuff down MLPBGE.png Applejack calmly asks "how's your day?" MLPBGE.png Twilight "I got way behind grading midterms" MLPBGE.png Twilight "Cadance and Shining Armor are coming" MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "with Flurry Heart" MLPBGE.png Twilight "I haven't started decorating" MLPBGE.png Twilight "what to get any of you" MLPBGE.png Applejack silences Twilight Sparkle MLPBGE.png Applejack "take a breath" MLPBGE.png Twilight taking a deep breath MLPBGE.png Applejack "now let it out slow" MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle slowly exhaling MLPBGE.png Applejack "I think I have an idea" MLPBGE.png Applejack proposes Hearthswarming Helper MLPBGE.png Applejack explains Hearthswarming Helper MLPBGE.png Applejack "it didn't make sense to buy" MLPBGE.png Applejack "we'd put our names in a hat" MLPBGE.png Pinkie interested in Hearthswarming Helper MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie wants to hear more MLPBGE.png Applejack "but keep it a secret" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie "a dash of mystery" MLPBGE.png Pinkie taps hooves together with intrigue MLPBGE.png Applejack "instead of buyin' everypony" MLPBGE.png Applejack "one for the pony you picked" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie "Wait..." MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie questioning the concept MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie "one of you a present?" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie freaking out MLPBGE.png Twilight "I was stressed about shopping" MLPBGE.png Main ponies and Spike look at Pinkie MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie begrudgingly agrees MLPBGE.png Pinkie "I will only buy one present" MLPBGE.png Pinkie "secret Hearthswarming Helper buddy" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie angrily crosses her hooves MLPBGE.png Symbols going into AJ's hat MLPBGE.png Applejack shuffling the papers MLPBGE.png Mane Six gathered around the hat MLPBGE.png Spike and Fluttershy pick Hearthswarming Helpers MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash picking her Hearth's Warming Helper MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie chooses her Hearth's Warming Helper with her tongue MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack see who they got MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie seeing who she picked MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie "so excited!" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie squeals with excitement MLPBGE.png Pinkie "I don't wanna give anything away!" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie speeding off MLPBGE.png Pinkie comes back and grabs her paper MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie speeds off again MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie bouncing away from her friends MLPBGE.png Rarity asking about the gift exchange MLPBGE.png Rainbow "Twilight's castle tomorrow night" MLPBGE.png Applejack "spend the evenin' with y'all" MLPBGE.png Applejack "next mornin' with our families!" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy excited for Hearthswarming Helper MLPBGE.png Main ponies going their separate ways MLPBGE.png Spike asking "is it against the rules" MLPBGE.png Applejack "if you can figure out" MLPBGE.png Applejack "I guess it's fine" MLPBGE.png Spike asks about AJ's Hearthswarming Helper MLPBGE.png Applejack "I don't have Rarity" MLPBGE.png Spike caught in his deception MLPBGE.png Spike trying to cover for himself MLPBGE.png Applejack asking Fluttershy for help MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "do you want to trade names, too?" MLPBGE.png Applejack looks confused at Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Applejack pushing Fluttershy's hoof away MLPBGE.png Applejack "figurin' out what to get Spike" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy looking very relieved MLPBGE.png Fluttershy smiles at Applejack with relief MLPBGE.png Rainbow Falls covered in snow MLPBGE.png Fluttershy and Applejack enter the Craft Fair MLPBGE.png Applejack nudges Fluttershy with her elbow MLPBGE.png Applejack "meet back here in an hour" MLPBGE.png Applejack goes off by herself MLPBGE.png Applejack walking up to Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Applejack "I've narrowed down my choices" MLPBGE.png Applejack holding fire-dancing sticks MLPBGE.png Applejack holding Power Ponies comic MLPBGE.png Applejack "unenchanted, I think" MLPBGE.png Applejack shocked by Fluttershy's doll MLPBGE.png Applejack repulsed by Fluttershy's doll MLPBGE.png Applejack questions Fluttershy's purchase MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "the must-have gift of the season" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "and in short supply" MLPBGE.png Ponies passing by with Holly dolls MLPBGE.png Applejack "short supply, huh?" MLPBGE.png Applejack "how much did that set you back?" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy asks Applejack for some bits MLPBGE.png Applejack giving some bits to Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Applejack suspicious of Fluttershy's doll MLPBGE.png Applejack plugs her nose from doll's smell MLPBGE.png Applejack asks where Fluttershy bought the doll MLPBGE.png Fluttershy pointing at Flim and Flam's stand MLPBGE.png Applejack unable to see over the crowd MLPBGE.png Applejack and Fluttershy go behind the tent MLPBGE.png Flam trotting into the tent MLPBGE.png Applejack and Fluttershy peek into the tent MLPBGE.png Applejack angry to see Flim and Flam MLPBGE.png Applejack irritated by Flim and Flam MLPBGE.png Flim "we said no refunds!" MLPBGE.png Applejack clearing her throat MLPBGE.png Flim and Flam displeased to see Applejack MLPBGE.png Applejack "what are y'all doin' with these dolls" MLPBGE.png Applejack "don't you have a resort to run?" MLPBGE.png Flam holding a stack of bits MLPBGE.png Curtains close behind Applejack and Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Fluttershy interested in resort expansion MLPBGE.png Applejack "no excuse for sellin' cheap dolls" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy taken by Flim and Flam's words MLPBGE.png Applejack face-hoofs MLPBGE.png Applejack tapping a Holly doll MLPBGE.png Holly the Hearth's Warmer doll falls on ground MLPBGE.png Fluttershy holding a hoofful of bits MLPBGE.png Flam "who are you to tell them" MLPBGE.png Flam giving a Holly doll to Applejack MLPBGE.png Flam ruffling Applejack's mane MLPBGE.png Flim and Flam eject AJ and Fluttershy from tent MLPBGE.png Applejack glaring back at Flim and Flam's tent MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "Rainbow Dash wouldn't want this!" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy seething with anger MLPBGE.png Applejack holding Holly the Hearth's Warmer doll MLPBGE.png Applejack tosses the Holly doll away MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "Flim and Flam have a point" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "we can't tell ponies what to buy" MLPBGE.png Applejack observing Rainbow Falls ponies MLPBGE.png Applejack "maybe we can show 'em!" MLPBGE.png Flam "what are you doing here?" MLPBGE.png Applejack "same as everypony else" MLPBGE.png Applejack puts bits on the stand counter MLPBGE.png Applejack "I want a Hearth's Warmer" MLPBGE.png Applejack "in fact, I want three!" MLPBGE.png Flim incredulous "seriously?" MLPBGE.png Applejack pointing at Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Applejack "I knew I had to buy some" MLPBGE.png Applejack listing her family members MLPBGE.png Flim "yeah, yeah, great story" MLPBGE.png Flim giving Holly dolls to Applejack MLPBGE.png Applejack pleased with her purchase MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "your granny, your brother, and your sister" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "they are all so different" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "right gift for all of them" MLPBGE.png Applejack "must-have gift of the season" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "must-have for one pony" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "must-have for everypony" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy gauging the crowd's reaction MLPBGE.png Applejack "that's true!" MLPBGE.png Applejack "getting the right gift for" MLPBGE.png Applejack wants to return the dolls MLPBGE.png Flim and Flam shout "no refunds!" MLPBGE.png Applejack giving dolls to Minty Bubblegum MLPBGE.png Applejack "gifts that are just as special" MLPBGE.png Minty Bubblegum reconsidering MLPBGE.png Minty Bubblegum "do some more shopping" MLPBGE.png Minty Bubblegum uncomfortably leaves MLPBGE.png Ponies walk away from Flim and Flam's stand MLPBGE.png Flim runs after the leaving customers MLPBGE.png Flim and Flam chase after customers MLPBGE.png Applejack and Fluttershy look satisfied MLPBGE.png Flim and Flam miss the Friendship Express MLPBGE.png Applejack "puttin' those two in their places" MLPBGE.png Applejack warm and fuzzy inside MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "gifts for Spike or Rainbow Dash" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "It's already Hearth's Warming Eve" MLPBGE.png Applejack looking in her bag MLPBGE.png Applejack "ain't what they're expectin'" MLPBGE.png Applejack holding out Holly dolls MLPBGE.png Applejack "yay" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "don't do that" MLPBGE.png Main ponies returning to the castle MLPBGE.png Pinkie, Rarity, Fluttershy, and AJ looking depressed MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "how did everypony's shopping go?" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie and Rarity unsure how to answer MLPBGE.png Applejack prolonged awkward "yeah..." MLPBGE.png Ponies and Spike disappointed in themselves MLPBGE.png Ponies and Spike hear Twilight scream MLPBGE.png Ponies and Spike curious about commotion MLPBGE.png Twilight and company see pudding closing in MLPBGE.png Twilight and company hear Rainbow scream MLPBGE.png Twilight and company see Rainbow and Discord MLPBGE.png Rainbow and Discord fly through castle doors MLPBGE.png Winterzilla crashes into castle entrance MLPBGE.png Twilight protects her friends with a barrier MLPBGE.png Winterzilla roars through Twilight's barrier MLPBGE.png Twilight and her friends looking scared MLPBGE.png Ponies between winterzilla and pudding MLPBGE.png Ponies looking back at the sea of pudding MLPBGE.png Ponies look ahead at the winterzilla MLPBGE.png Rainbow "does everypony know this except me?!" MLPBGE.png Winterzilla swipes its claw at Spike MLPBGE.png Applejack "get rid of this thing" MLPBGE.png Discord "hello?!" MLPBGE.png Discord pointing arrows at Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Winterzilla whimpering at Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Winterzilla breaks down in tears MLPBGE.png Twilight and friends proud of Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Magic pudding floods Twilight's castle MLPBGE.png Shining Armor "focus on the task at hoof" MLPBGE.png Rest of main cast gasping in shock MLPBGE.png Sea of magic pudding glowing bright MLPBGE.png Sea of magic pudding turns to normal MLPBGE.png Rest of main cast cheering MLPBGE.png Fireworks in the Castle of Friendship MLPBGE.png Ponies eating pudding around the fireplace MLPBGE.png Rarity "at least Twilight has something" MLPBGE.png Rarity "I ordered you" MLPBGE.png Rarity "a fabulous farm hat" MLPBGE.png Rarity "belonged to somepony else" MLPBGE.png Applejack looking up at her hat MLPBGE.png Applejack holding her hat MLPBGE.png Applejack "the hat chooses the pony" MLPBGE.png Applejack puts her hat back on MLPBGE.png Applejack "inspired whoever's wearin' it" MLPBGE.png Rarity "something like that" MLPBGE.png Spike tears Holly doll's arm off MLPBGE.png Applejack "we got a bit distracted" MLPBGE.png Applejack "Flim and Flam's shenanigans" MLPBGE.png Ponies look at Holly doll's head MLPBGE.png Discord zaps the Holly doll away MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "better than my gift" MLPBGE.png Winterzilla enters with bowl of pudding MLPBGE.png Winterzilla laps up pudding with its tongue MLPBGE.png Applejack "kind of a disaster" MLPBGE.png Spike looking at the winterzilla MLPBGE.png Rarity listening to Spike's song MLPBGE.png Rarity touched by Spike's song MLPBGE.png Spike singing "I'm not gifted at gifting" MLPBGE.png Ponies all listening to Spike's song MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle starts to sing MLPBGE.png Twilight singing "that I can recall" MLPBGE.png Applejack and Rarity listen to Twilight sing MLPBGE.png Rarity puts a hoof around Applejack MLPBGE.png Applejack and Rarity nuzzling cheeks MLPBGE.png Twilight singing over friends and family MLPBGE.png Mane Six sing The True Gift of Gifting MLPBGE.png Mane Six singing all together MLPBGE.png Winterzilla hugging everypony MLPBGE.png |index}} en:Applejack/Gallery/Best Gift Ever